Nemises Vs Pyramid Head
by maimed-magician
Summary: This is RE3's Nemises vs. SH2's Pyramid Head, see how it turns out! R


Pyramid Head VS. Nemesis by James Akers  
  
"Leon, where almost there." Said somebody in a woman's voice as a helicopters propellers were heard chopping through the air. "I know Claire, I can not wait to go to Silent Hill, I hope the T-Virus, G-Virus, T-Veronica Virus, or some other known virus has reach the town already, I really need to relax!" Leon said. Then the chopper landed and 2 people jumped out. One was about 6'0' ft. tall, he had all blue on, with a blue vest over it with the R.C.P.D. insignia on the front. The other was the same height, with a red vest on, an insignia of an angel on the back. A black shirt under the vest with a pair of shortcut jean shorts that were also red, with an extended spandex pair of shorts under that.   
  
They walked out and the helicopter took off as there friend Barry pulled up on the controls and flew off. Claire and Leon got these crazy chills down there spine and looked around. "where is everyone?" said Claire. Leon looked around and said "I.....don't....know, I don't here the sound of undead so maybe the virus didn't reach here yet?" Claire looked over to Leon with a worried look, then a wift off fog passed between the two and they no longer had visual contact. "Leon?" said Claire as she stumbled through the fog to find Leon, Leon doing the same to find Claire.  
  
Leon became quickly lost in the city and found himself in front of the Silent Hill grade school. Leon stepped into the school and went strait to the main office, which was empty and dark. He stepped into it and tried the phone which did not work. Then he heard a shuffling outside, which he stood right were he was. Then the door handle turned and Leon pulled out the hidden handgun in his boot and pointed it at the door. Then the door opened and a man stood in the door, about the muscle size of Leon, a little shorter, and older then him. "Halt, who are you?!" said Leon with his gun pointed at the man. The man through his arms into the air and closed his eyes tightly and spoke fast saying "don't hurt me, my name is Harry!" Leon quickly dropped his gun to his side and said "what are you doing here?" "I am on vacation, then i got into a car accident, now my little girl has gone missing, I can't find her, have you seen her?" said Harry, sounding hopeful. Leon spoke and said "no, I am sorry, have you seen a woman, I am looking for a woman, she's got a shirt on, cute looking?" and when he finished Harry looked happy. "yeah, i saw her at a cafe', and she said she would wait there for me, please go there, and here is a map!" Harry finished and Leon took the map and they parted there ways.   
  
Claire was lost and wondering the streets, her radio that she used for communication with Leon, was fussing with static and that's all she got. She heard that and a helicopter over her head. She jumped up and down and flailed her arms back and forth but to no avail because the fog was to thick to see out or in. The helicopter headed a few block away from the school and dropped some sort of capsule. Claire lost all hope of being found right then. Claire ran into a cafe' in hopes of finding someone and she did. She jumped to the side as she was almost shot in the head. "Oh....sorry i thought you were one of those monsters!" the woman says as she puts her gun away. "My name is Cybil, who are you?" said Cybil as she shook Claire's hand. "I am Claire, and i got this feelings we are in danger!" said Claire. "GHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" echoed through the town and Claire jumped, in fear of what it might be.  
  
Meanwhile in front of a church there was a man who looked sort of like Harry, running down the street . He darted through the streets like mad, being chased by something. He ran into the cafe' and saw the women and ran past them, to scared to care. He smacked into a door and was knocked out cold because he was not watching where he was going. Claire looked at the man, then to Cybil, then back to the man, then to the door and stayed silent. Then Cybil and Claire both heard a stomping sounds at a quick pace coming toward them and getting louder, fast. Claire jumped back behind the counter and to the back door where the out cold man was. Cybil raised her gun to the door and waited, carefully aiming her gun at the front door. Then pieces of wood slammed into the back of Cybil as a large man came barreling through the back wall, directly behind Cybil. Cybil fell on the ground and rolled, getting a good glimpse at the thing. It was almost 7 feet tall, and had a big metal face mask, in the shape of a pyramid. Also its most distinguished feature was the very large, almost sword like knife that could be considered a large buster sword. Claire froze in terror, but at the same time she was pleased that it had not noticed her. She slowly opened the back door and grabbed the man by his legs and dragged him out of the door, and shut it softly behind her. Then she noticed a small window in which she could see in. She peeked in and saw Pyramid Head raise his knife on the downed Cybil. Cybil fired her whole gun into its body only to anger it. Then, as it brought down the knife on Cybil, claire looked away and winced as a scream of pain, torment, and anguish filled the air. She picked up the man and slung him over her shoulder and ran for it, sweating and pushing her way forward.  
  
Leon arrived at a hotel, empty and docile like the rest of the town. Then Leon looked at the map and turned it around, and realized he was heading in the wrong direction. Leon soon found himself at what was left of the cafe'. It had a dead body on the floor of a woman in a police uniform, her gun recently used. Leon gulped and turned away from the body, trying to remain calm, he walked away from the cafe'. He got about a block away and heard a quick thumping on the ground. Then he heard a blood curdling yell from what sounded like the belly of the beast! Leon raised his gun and turned around and around crazily, not knowing where it was coming from. Then he fell swiftly to the ground as something heavy and big slammed into his shoulder. He turned on his back in time for a humongous hand to be grasped upon his neck. The hand easily lifted him into the air and that's when he got a good look at the creature. The creature must have been 8' ft tall and had the build of seven wrestlers. He was wearing a trench coat that was ripped apart. He had very unique features, like the tentacles coming from his hands that slithered around, he had one going from his neck to his shoulder and his skin felt leathery. His face was hideous, the monster lacked any lips on his face, only showing wolf like fangs and his dirty, slimy gums. He only had one eye on his right side, and the left had surgical stitches running from the back of his head, up, and over down across where his left eye should be, and down to were his nose should be. Leon looked right into its eye and smiled, then said "no....not this time!" and he put the gun to the monsters head and fired 3 bullets, sending it to the ground. He hit the ground and gasped for air, then the things head shook and sat up. Leon gasped again and ran for dear life. The thing was chasing him and catching up slowly. Leon was staggering but running at the same time, unable to catch the right amount of air. Then out of nowhere he was slammed into somebody else. He hit the ground and then looked and it was Claire. Leon couldn't talk because he was to busy catching air, so Clair dragged him and the other man into a nearby alley. Then Claire and Leon both heard 2 loud stomping sounds and then silence. Leon regained his breath and peaked out from the alley to see Pyramid Head and Nemesis staring each other down, they both looked confused, not sure what to make of each other. Then Pyramid Head raised his Knife and swung at Nemesis. It caught nemesis in his shoulder and stuck in there deep. Nemesis sent a wailing punch strait into the chest of Pyramid Head and he went about 5 feet backwards, losing his grip on the knife. Nemises then reach at the knife handle and ripped the knife out of his shoulder. From the gash in his shoulder, came out 7 tentacles about a quarter of the way out and wrapped around his hand. Nemesis lost sight of Pyramid Head in the fog and he looked around, then he was smashed into the alley that Leon and Claire were in. Leon and Claire dashed behind a dumpster, the knocked out man still laying there. Nemesis stood up and was charged again, but in the alleyway the fog was almost zero which allowed Nemesis to prepare. When Pyramid Head got within arms reach, he grabbed him by the shoulders and picked him up, hurling him through the solid brick wall on the side of him. Then he swung Pyramid Head around one more time and knocked him into the adjacent wall. Pyramid head then was flung seven feet out of the alleyway. He reach over and grabbed his knife off the ground and got up. Nemesis rushed out this time. Nemesis was then skewered on the knife as Pyramid Head stuck it out. Then he pulled it out and swung again, cutting off Nemesis whole right arm. The arm spewed out tentacles about 10 inches long each, and they rapped around Pyramid Head. Pyramid Head struggled to get free but to no avail. Then with nemesis right arm, he slammed his fist into the metal mask Pyramid head wore. The metal cracked under the hit but did not break. Then he hit him again and it cracked further. Then the tentacles tightened around Pyramid Head and then the final hit to the face. Nemesis through his all into it and not only did it smash through the mask, but through his face. The body fell limp and Nemesis dropped it to the ground.  
  
"wow, I am glad were out of there" said Claire as she drove past the welcome sign that says your entering the town. She laughed a cheerful laugh, but was soon interrupted as she saw Nemesis in the middle of the road. She didn't swerve to try and miss him, but she hits him dead on, sending him flying and the car totaled. Claire and Leon crawled from the car and saw the trench coat of nemesis, him still in it. But then a giant monster exploded from the inside of the trench coat, and out of it, like the nemesis evolving. Just as the nemesis was about to crunch down on Leon and Clair, it was abruptly stopped by something, and a small slit on it started glowing and a chunk of him fell off. On the otherside was Pyramid Head, his head flopped back limply, void of any life, and his body at full attention, ready for more. Nemesis turned and latched onto Pyramid Head again. This time Pyramid Head cut through the tentacles and sent a deathblow to Nemesis's head. Nemesis's tentacle from on his head came hurling down, cutting pyramid head's body in half. Then he fell down and stopped moving, as did pyramid head. Claire and Leon ran past the two bodies and ran away. Claire said "wow what a fight!.....oh I meant I am sorry all this happened, its suppose to be our vacation. I hope we find a town soon...." Leon just shook his head and walked along side her.  
  
Meanwhile, the man left behind in the town woke up and rubbed his head. "ouch....damn that hurt!" and he got up, and walked off into the fog..... 


End file.
